Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-216.139.2.247-20191224204101
I'm rereading all the books, and I got to Flashback, and aaaagaghhhghghg I've never loved Keefe more! He's being so so sweet and understanding, and I LOVE how he always finds a way to make Sophie smile, even in her darkest moments. I couldn't stop giggling when I was reading his skill lessons with her (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH I LOVE RO AND KEEFE SO MUCH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW MUCH!) and he was also trying so so hard to be considerate after Fitz woke up, but there were a couple things Fitz did that made me want to legit scream at him for being a jerk. The first one was tiny, but still kinda hurtful. Remember when Fitz was helping Sophie take those awful awful elixirs? (I gotta admit Sophitzers, that was pretty cute) but what was not cute was when Keefe came in, and was like, 'oh, if that tastes bad, wash it down with a Prattle!' He'd been bringing Sophie Prattles throughout this entire thing (Krakie squeeeeeeeeee!) and it had become his and Sophie's little cheer-up-goof-off-chillax ritual. But then Fitz, without asking Sophie, just goes 'no need for that' and keeps doing what he was doing. And Keefe's just standing there, forcing himself to keep smiling and going 'yeah, that's totally fine.' That was so inconsiderate! It's like Fitz doesn't even CARE how Keefe feels, while Keefe is struggling to make Fitz and Sophie as happy as possible. I was kinda ticked at Sophie for not standing up for him, too, but I was mostly mad at Fitz. Anyway, that was the small one. The other one is where Sophie and Keefe are just joking around a few minutes later, and Keefe is being his usualy, adorable teasy self, joking about his own awesomeness, and Sophie's adorableness, and how cute little Krakie is omg!!! He teases Fitz a little, but keeps it to a minimum for him, which I appreciated. Then Fitz, out of the blue, makes a cruel, nastly barb about how Keefe gave Soph the pendant that was being tracked. *Cue record screeching sound* Okay WHAT? WHAT?!? That was SO SO cruel and unbelievably'' nasty!'' Fitz knows Keefe well enough to know that he's probably beating himself up over that constantly! That was the LOWEST of low blows, and was completely uncalled for! He annoyed you a bit, Fitz, whatever! Friends do that occasionally. What was the problem? Was it because Sophie started paying attention to him for two seconds? Huh? Huh? There was NO REASON for him to lash out like that, it was just plain awful! And Sophie, come on! ''Speak up for once! Then what does Fitz do? He just goes 'Sorry.' like that's gonna change anything. Then what does ''Keefe do? He goes 'no, it's okay, I deserved that.' NO. IT WAS NOT OKAY. YOU DID'T DESERVE THAT. God... I love Keefe so friggin much. But does he have to make my heart hurt for him so much? XD And Fitz... ''grrrrrr! ''I wanted to jump through the book and pummel that little jerk into the ground! Sorry, this whole rant was a lot more aggressive and messy than I usually go for. XD I just needed to get that out of my system. ~ JAKS